The Day I Met Her
by TaioraWarrior
Summary: My First Fic. A Taiora. A one-shot. Main Focus on how Tai and Sora met. I think you will like it... I hope. Those that are familiar with digimon should catch the little references.


My First Fic. A one-shot. A Taiora of course. This is a taste of my style and whats to come. _PLEASE REVIEW_, constructive criticism welcome and right now, wanted. If your a fan of Sorato you can go **** yourself and as I stated in my profile I do not care to interact. But if you are a digimon fan (yes even a Sorato fan) please check out my profile and fill out my poll at the top. I would greatly appreciate it. Enough babal... lets go. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

The Day I Met Her

Was the Day My Life Began

I picked up the soccer ball from the spot it had stopped rolling from my last kick. It was a sunny afternoon around one pm at the local Highton View Terrace park. Before kicking the ball again I looked over at the bench where my family was sitting.

My mom was rocking my baby sister Kari in her arms. Kari was a pretty quite baby and I liked her a lot. She was nice to me most of the time, except that one time she pulled on my ear and wouldn't let go… I somehow got blamed for that. My Dad was smiling down on her with pride.

I waved a hand to get his attention, and kept waving it until he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Dad watch this!" I yelled. He nodded.

I put the ball on the ground a few feet away from me, took a deep breath, and then charged. The ball went soaring through the air and landed in back of the goal. I looked to my father for approval.

"Great Kick Tai, that a' boy!" His voice full of encouragement. I was proud of myself, sure I was only ten feet from the goal, but not many kids my age could put that kind of power into a kick. My Dad had played soccer as a kid too along with baseball. He taught me both sports but I liked soccer a lot more because I wanted to run around.

I was impressed with my own shot on goal, so I pick up the ball and blindly fired it over my head in celebration. When I had turned around to see where it had ended up, I was dismayed to see it was in the grip of a boy a couple years older then me. He threw the ball up in the air and caught it while throwing me a look that said 'come and get it.' His two friends laughed.

I was slightly shaken by this and I looked over to my dad for support. Unfortunately he was no longer looking in my direction and was talking to some other man that must have just walked up. I had met him before, I think he was the dad of that one kid that lived in my apartment block, what was his name… Izzy? Yeah that was it.

I didn't want to appear weak by calling for one of my parents, so I summoned all my courage and walked over to the boys that had my ball.

"Excuse me but that's my ball," I said as confidently as possible keeping my voice steady.

"Do you want it back?" The boy snobbishly replied.

"Yes."

"Well to bad because it's mine now, but I do like those goggles," as the words left his lips he grabbed the goggles from my head and pushed me down.

I hit the ground hard and looked at him with both anger and shock. His two friends started laughing again and I had to fight hard to hold back the tears.

From the opposite side of the park a red head with crimson eyes had been watching ever since I had kicked the ball into the goal. Little did I know she had been walking in my direction ever since. Little did I know she was now coming to help me. Little did I know this girl would become the most important person in my life.

"Hey," I heard someone yell, "Leave him alone, those aren't yours!" A girl with short red hair and crimson eyes had walked up to the boy, she looked angry. I was surprised to see her stand up to all three of them but glad that someone had come to help me.

The older boy looked taken back for a second but quickly recovered, "What are you gunna do about it girly?" He smiled evilly.

But the expression on his face soon changed, my jaw dropped as I saw the girl kick him in the last place any male would want to be hit. He dropped my ball and my goggles as he dropped to his knees and started crying. The other two boys began to look afraid, one ran away the other told the girl that was a disproportionate response and comforted his friend.

Just then a woman that looked to be in her thirties came running up to us and began to scold the boys.

"Scott, I thought I told you to behave your self, no more park for you!" She said with a tone that was beyond angry to the boy the girl had kicked.

The other boy began to protest, "But mom, this girl kicked Scott!"

"Don't you but mom me Isido, I saw what happened, she was just standing up for this boy here." Her attention then turned to the girl, "That was very brave of you, but remember fighting doesn't solve everything."

"Yes Mama," the girl quietly replied.

The Woman then looked down at me and while helping me to my feet asked, "Are you all right, are your parents around?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, really, my parents are right over there," I smiled and pointed to where my mom and dad were, they were completely oblivious to what had just happened. She nodded and then left with her two sons in tow.

The red head had picked up my goggles and handed them to me, a shy smile on her face.

"Thanks," I said smiling, accepting the goggles from her and putting them back where they belonged.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Tai, what's yours?"

"My name's Sora, Sora Takenouchi."

"Oh, my last name's Kamiya," I laughed nervously.

"Nice to meet you Tai."

"Nice to meet you too Sora," I say, but then notice she is looking sadly at the ground. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she replies, "Its just I don't like hurting others, but I just had to help you."

I put my hand on her shoulder to try to cheer her up, "That just means you're a good person, and I'm glad you helped me."

This seemed to work because she looked up at me with a smile on her face and said, "Your welcome."

I removed my hand from her shoulder and we stared into each others eyes for a moment and then I asked, "Do you play soccer?"

"I love soccer, it's my favorite sport!" She exclaimed.

"Mine too! Do you want to kick my ball around with me?"

"Yes!" She said. She then went to where the ball was sitting and kicked it to me, and then backed up ready to receive it back. I kicked the ball to her and she trapped it perfectly. She then dribbled it to one side and passed it back.

We continued to pass the ball back and forth for what seemed like hours. I noticed she had skill, more then I thought possible for a girl. My mom always told me to think before I say things, but I just couldn't keep my mouth shut and blurted out my thoughts.

"Your pretty good for a girl!" I said almost casually as I kicked the ball to her.

Sora made a face and when the ball came to her foot she launched the ball back at me as hard as she could. The ball hit me square on the chest and I groaned out it protested. Then an idea came to me, I fell on the ground pretending to be hurt and continued groaning. I Heard Sora gasp and she came running towards me.

"Oh my gosh Tai, are you okay?" Their was apologetic and sincere concern in her voice.

She stopped a foot away from me and dropped to her knees.

"Tai?"

A smile came to my face and I poked her playfully in the stomach, "Gocha Sora!"

I got up as quickly as I could and ran while giggling to myself. "Tricked you tricked you!"

Sora chased after me and eventually tackled me to the ground. We sat there giggling to ourselves for a minute or so.

Then Sora asked me, "So were pretty much friends now right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Cool."

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to meet at the park tomorrow and kick the ball around some more?"

"Sure, do you live in Highton View Terrace?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yup, it will be easy to find each other then." Just then a Woman started to call Sora from across the park. "Oh that's my mom, see you tomorrow Tai."

I still had my eyes on Sora's mom, when I felt something touch my cheek and I froze. I had no idea what it was but the feeling seemed familiar. Sora then got up not saying anything to me and ran off to her mom.

Did she just kiss me I thought to myself… if only I had know…

In the early hours of the morning I lay beneath the sheets in our cool dark bedroom. I think back to the day I met the angel sleeping slightly in my arms. I only have about an hour more to sleep before I have to get up and fly to New York for a special session at the U.N. I had be appointed to the mission to Mars committee because a Digimon would be going. Matt's latest gig seemed to be keeping me all the more busy, and it didn't help that Davis had kept me up all night at the party at his house.

I listened to Biyomon's steady snoring, I couldn't see her but I new she was probably perched on the chair. I then heard a noise from the kitchen, the frig was being opened and it contents were being shuffled around. I smirked knowing it was just Agumon getting a midnight snack… it had become a normal routine.

My thoughts when back to my wife sleeping soundly next to me. My hands snaked to her stomach which was growing more and more as the weeks went by. I began to caress her belly and I smiled as she murmured something in her sleep.

I have everything I had ever wanted in life and more, great friends a loving family, a several million dollar condo, a great career, not to mention my own personal weapon system to protect me (to bad he eats a lot).

However, perhaps most importantly, I'm married to my first and only love, my best friend, my Sora Kamiya.


End file.
